


Marry frag kill

by gardenfire45



Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Game night and get drunk!!!!!, Gestalt (Transformers), Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: The autobots gestalts teams are in a bit of tired and want to let go of their responsibility for once. Halianta have a good idea how to do it
Relationships: A lot of relationship will be revealed here!!
Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067954
Kudos: 2





	Marry frag kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as friendly as it seems theres gonna be yelling and screaming lmao

As halianta put high grade in front of each bot she sat down next to scattershot it was like... 11 pm they were gathering in the technobots shared quarter halianta clap her servo together then she smile

"Alright so we gonna play this out different. Each person will have a turn and they will be given 3 names by the bot next to their left they will need to put each name in the word marry,frag and kill and give us the reason why they choose that. And before they could said who they gonna marry,frag or kill the person on their right must guess it by writing it on the datapads and if youre wrong... You drink the whole high grade infront of you"(halianta)  
"Sounds risky... Alright lets go"(strafe)  
"Are we really need to do this?"(first aid)  
"You said you want to let out steam? This is how to do it in my days!"(halianta)  
"This is not save but sounds fun"(streetwise)  
"Ok so who go first?"(hot spot)  
"Let me spin the bottle and see who it ends up to"(halianta)

Halianta grab the bottle and spin it then the bottle stop aiming at fireflight everyone look at airraid who was on fireflight left while skydive was on fireflight right skydive sigh

"If i answer this wrong im so fragged up tomorrow"(skydive)  
"Haha wait what happened if skydive answer all right? Or 1 thing right?"(air raid)  
"He will need to drink the nigh grade but only half of it and fireflight need to drink half of the high grade but if skydive answer all right fireflight gonna need to drink all the high grade ibfront of him"(halianta)  
"This is bullshit"(slingshot)  
"Its a challenge"(blades)  
"Alright so air raid give fireflight 3 names"(halianta)  
"Uhh ok... Cliffjumper, sideswipe and sunstreaker"(air raid)

Skydive start to write on the datapad then he raised his hand for fireflight to answer

"I dont want to be mean but kill sunstreaker he's being mean to me,frag cliffjumper i dont like someone smaller then me- and marry sideswipe because he might be helpful sometimes"(fireflight)  
"Whh-"(silverbolt)  
"AHA!! IM RIGHT ABOUT 1 THING!!"(sky dive)  
"And which one is it?"(air raid)  
"Kill sunstreaker-"(skydive)  
"Ok so both of you drink half of that high grade"(streetwise)

As fireflight groan he and sky dive drink the half of the high grade air raid start to spin the bottle and it landed on first aid. First aid mumbled something then he sigh and look at hotspot who was on his right and streetwise whow as on his left

"Ok aid 3 names uhh..... Blade,vortex and slingshot"(streetwise)  
"Im confused street"(first aid)  
"Why is that?"(streetwise)  
"You named 3 things the same doesnt that mean i kill,frag and marry the same bot"(first aid)

Then blade and slingshot choked on their drink (lol) first aid giggles and look at hot spot who was still writing thwn hot spot raised his hand means he's done first aid nood

"Well... Uhhh i guess... Im so sorry i really didnt mean it but... Kill slingshot because he's annoying sometimes, frag blades because we did it before so its logic and-"(first aid)  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!"(blades)  
"hm?"(first aid)  
"YOU CHOOSE TO KILL SLINGSHOT INSTEAD OF VORTEX?!? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?!"(blades)  
"No... I choose to marry vortex because he can be better then both of you"(first aid)

Then the whole place laugh and hotspot need to drink all of his high grade because his answer is different from alm of first aid answer. Streetwise stand up and grab 3 high grade he put 1 infront of hotspot replacing the empty cube and put the other two infront of fireflight and skydive. Streetwise spin the bottle and it landed on blade.on his right is slingshot while on his left is groove

"Ok lets get this quickly... Uhh silverbolt,hotspot and onslaught"(groove)

Slingshot immediately raise his hand guess hes faster then the other or he just randomly write the name and see if he did it

"Kill onslaught because he's a Decepticon frag silverbolt because i and him doesnt get along well and marry hot spot because everyday with him it felt like an old married couple-"(blade)  
"We rarely talk blades"(silverbolt)  
"Yes i know"(blades)  
"YESSS IM RIGHT"(slingshot)  
"Which one?"(air raid)  
"ALL OF THEM!! DRINK UP COPTER!!"(sligshot)  
"Frag you"(blades)

Blades groan as he drink all of the high grade infront of them. Then groove stand up and put another high frade infront of blade groove spin the bottle and it landed on nosecone. On his right is scattershot and on his left is strafe.. strafe smirked

"Alright... Dead end,halianta and blot"(strafe)

Scattershot start to write then he raise his hand nosecone answer

"Kill blot because i dont like him,frag halianta because she's to annoying for me to handle more then a day and marry dead end because he's reasonable"(nosecone)  
".....im so gonna be fragged up tomorrow"(scattershot)

He said as he drink all of the high grade infront of him. Strafe laugh he stand up grab another high grade and put it infront of scattershot

//A few hours later//

Everyone was a bit drunk..but not as drunk as scattershot,skydive and blades.. the bottle spin as it landed on scattershot. On his right is halianta while on his left is nosecone

"Ok...you sure you still can handle this scatt?"(nosecone)  
"JUST BRING IT ON!!"(Scattershot)  
"Ok..... Hungrrr,sixshot and onslaught"(nosecone)  
"Kill onslaught because i dknt care abooooouuut him,frag hungrrr because i still hate him and marry sixshot because.... we're already bon-"(scattershot)

Halianta quickly slap her servo on scattershot mouth then she laugh nervously as everyone except skydive who fainted on his seat.. but everyone else look at them suspiciously confused

"Halianta get your hand of him"(strafe)  
"Uhh no"(halianta)  
"What was he gonna say?? We cant know the reason tell us!"(afterburner)  
"Are you two keeping a secret from us?"(fireflight)  
"No not at all"(halianta)  
"Yes yes we are :3"(scattershot)

Scattershot said as he get halianta hand away from his mouth 

"I have a big news... Me and that guy.. is bo-"(scattershot)

Halianta smack scattershot head... Which make everyone more curious on what are they hiding

"Should we like change this game to..truth and dare and see if someone could spit their own secret?"(streetwise)  
"No no this is kill,frag and marry we cant just do that you know what its already 2 am you all should go to your own quarter"(halianta)  
"Good idea skydive doesnt seems to be alright"(fireflight)

He said as he look at the fianted skydive,air raid and slighshot grab skydive and drag him out if the room followed by fireflight. Then streetwise and first aid helped blades up and walk back to their quarter followed by hotspot and groove. Nosecone and lightspeed helped afterburner, scattershot and strafe to their berth leaving halianta and silverbolt... The 2 clean up the mess around the place throwing away alk the empty cube

"Hey sorry about the mess"(silverbolt)  
"Oh this is nothing 'bolt don't worry... Anyway.. so how did you able to get away from all of the damn question?"(halianta)  
"Oh about the scratch of black paint in my wings?"(silverbolt)

Halianta nooded as her visor lit up she lean forward to silverbolt the aerial commander only shake his mead and smile

"I told them i got hit by a black truck on my way back from patrol"(silverbolt)  
"Im surprised none of them have found out about it yet"(halianta)  
"Lets just keep my secret a secret ok.. just like how you keep scattershot secret"(silverbolt)  
"You know you can trust me sir! Tehee"(halianta)  
"Well im going back now see you tomorrow"(silverbolt)  
"Bye bye!!"(halianta)

As silverbolt left. Halianta sigh she walk out of the room and went to her own berth room not far from the technobots shared quarter. She walk in and throw herself at the berth then she fall to recharge

**Author's Note:**

> If youre wondering what relationship is reveal in this its...
> 
> First aid/vortex  
> Nosecone/dead end (this is so random but like it)  
> Silverbolt/motormaster
> 
> And i was gonna give a few hint about slingshot/blades,hot spot/swindle and strafe/cutthroat but i was so tired so i cant
> 
> But those 3 ship is in my list bb UwU
> 
> My otp is still  
> SCATTERSHOT/SIXSHOT
> 
> And my oc is still being shipped with streetwise


End file.
